


a cup of honey

by shrinkingscore105



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinkingscore105/pseuds/shrinkingscore105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital ceiling doesn't want to give him an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cup of honey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cup of honey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35994) by shrinkingscore105. 



> Another translation of mine. Just. Want. To. Make. My. English. Better.

Kise was longing for his bed, a cup of tea with two spoons of honey, the soft white light of his bedroom's lamp, and Akashi. He wanted to go home—oh, and he could. He only needed to tell Aomine who already coaxed him to rest since then, or Kagami who now was leaning on the hospital's wall with bored expression; and they would fulfill his wish, instantly.

But Kise didn't tell them. He just sat, hopeless, looked at the ceiling as if the white colour there could tell him what was wrong.

.

.

.

Clearly, there was something wrong. The ceiling didn't give him the answer because Kise was already knew.

There—fifteen steps far from Kagami's place standing bored, a room with double doors from wood that left stayed brown-coloured, only added by a little special care to made it always shining. There—inside the room that didn't give Kise permission to enter. There, the answer was laying, nearly didn't breathing, his heartbeat was so weak, were in the hands of the doctors that trying to put him away from death.

There—in the surgery room, Akashi was laying. Unconscious. Almost dead.

Terribly wounded and dying.

And Kise was the cause.

.

.

.

Kise really wanted to go home. He was restless. His mind was repeating the scene of Kise's car crashed. Akashi's wide-eyed and instantly embraced him, with reflex tried to save Kise.

And, oh, yes—Kise was safe.

He sat with his whole body, only had a few wounds here and there. Oh, yes—Kise was fine. He was healthy. He still could open his eyes. He still had the energy to play basketball and win the match. Kise still able to run many kilometers far. He still could do those.

.

.

.

But Akashi wasn't. And that was wrong.

Because no matter what, Akashi was always the winning one. Always. Always Akashi who could survive and handle everything.

Because in whatever situation, Akashi never wrong.

Kise believed him so much that his chest was felt like burst.

_Akashicchi will win._

Kise started to count the time. He couldn't wait any longer for the surgery to finished and the doctor came out telling the news and Akashi wake up.

_Akashicchi will win—even though against Death._

Kise believed Akashi.

.

.

.

One. Two. Three hours passed by.

Aomine already asleep and Kagami already yawned for the countless time, until finally decided to find some coffee to keep him stayed awake. In the corridor to the surgery room, only Kise the one with eyes open and still conscious.

He couldn't sleep.

Kise already forgot his count since dozens of minute ago, and he was tired. The ceiling still didn't want to comfort him, so he looked away. The other chair in the corridors. Aomine's soft snore and his breath. The blowing cold air from the AC. The drug's and a little blood's aroma. The bitter taste on Kise's tongue. He checked his pocket, looking for candy, then stopped when remembered that his trousers was broken and blood-covered and Aomine came to brought him new clothes.

Ah, the surgery hadn't finished yet.

.

.

.

Kise was pressured by his guilt.

He couldn't breath normally. The clock's hand on the surgery room's double doors continued to move, but the double doors itself hadn't shifted yet. The corridor was full now, but didn't make Kise feeling better. Momoi cried silently in the Kuroko's embrace. Midorima, Takao, Kasamatsu, Murasakibara, Himuro, the Rakuzan team's member, and even Nijimura took time to come.

Everyone. Kise wanted to be alone, but he was lonely.

How long he have to wait?

.

.

.

Kise thought there was earthquake when finally the surgery room's double doors were opened. He stood up, too sudden and made him lost balance. Almost fall, but Aomine helped him to stay still. Kise murmured, "Trims, Aominecchi"—and immediately approached the doctor who exited the surgery room, looking tired.

Didn't wait for the questions that would come, Doctor said, "His condition is stable. He is fine."

Midorima took over the conversation, asking for the detailed situation while Kise felt enough with only one positive news.

"You all can visit him now."

Kise really wanted to cry. Kagami patted his head with the expression that voiced, "Nah, you can  be glad, now."

.

.

.

Needed some time, but finally Akashi woke up.

His head was bandaged, his face was pale, but he was looked fine. His eyes still shining, as sharp as always. His aura never lost the authority.

Doctor said so many things; about food, rest, mind's problems those have to evaded, activities to reduced, the room's condition that would help Akashi restore his health.

Kise tried to listen, but he was restless, and the only thing he could see was Akashi's figure; laying, talking, safe— _alive_.

Kise's eyes were wet. He felt weak because wanted to cry again and again.

.

.

.

Kise remembered all the happy memories. Flower field. The big tree in the center of the sea of grasses, a place they sat leaned on, talked about little things. Relax. Kise dominated the conversation. Akashi listened, his eyes never left the bright summer's sky.

And then Kise kissed him. Brief peck on the Akashi's lips, and suddenly he realized that word "friend" wasn't suited them anymore.

Kise thought like that when he saw Akashi again.

He walked towards him. "Akashicchi—"

"Shuzo-senpai."

Kise's heart broke.

.

.

.

Nijimura smiled gladly. He walked forward, murmuring sentences those sound like 'i'm very worried', 'you are alright, aren't you?', 'nice to see you', hug Akashi and gave i love you's gesture.

Kise was left behind. The empty body that Akashi threw away. Empty soul that still missing Akashi.

He remembered many painful memories, too.

Akashi's apology. His farewell. His confession.

Kise remembered Akashi—his hair, his eyes, his hands, his hug, his voice, his breath, his lips.

Kise closed his eyes, turned away, and left Akashi.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"Shuzo-senpai and I... Ryouta, I—"

"I know."

"..."

"I love you, Akashicchi. Always be."

"..."

"..."

"I'm very sorry for rejecting you, Ryouta."

"It isn't your fault, Akashicchi."

.

.

.

_it's my fault for wanting you,_

_akashicchi._


End file.
